


Their First Time

by Princess_Zelda_of_Hyrule



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:17:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5046325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Zelda_of_Hyrule/pseuds/Princess_Zelda_of_Hyrule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sky(Link) and Zelda have been dating for quite awhile and decide to take their relationship further by expressing their love in the most intimate way possible. Short Zelink smut drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their First Time

Zelda's eyes hungrily drank in Sky's muscular figure as she watched him slowly pull down his pants. They were both now only in their underwear and Sky's hardening member was easily visible underneath the thin fabric of his boxers. Sky smirked and slowly made his way on top Zelda. Her cheeks flushed as she smiled softly up at him and his lips descended onto hers. He kissed her softly at first, but then began to deepen it as he wanted to show her just how much he loved her.

Zelda kissed him back as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She smiled into the kiss and then slowly ran her tongue across Sky's lower lip. He gladly opened his mouth and let Zelda's tongue in. She wrapped her tongue around his and let them dance together before slowly exploring his mouth. He tasted wonderful and she continued licking any part of his mouth that her tongue could get to. Sky had taken the opportunity to explore Zelda's own mouth, which he took great pleasure in. She tasted sweet and utterly delicious, but then their lungs began to burn for air and they reluctantly pulled away, panting.

Sky grinned down at Zelda and slowly reached behind her, stopping at the clasp of her bra. He stared into her sapphire blue eyes before opening his mouth to speak. "Z-Zelda..M-May I..?" Zelda blinked as her cheeks and tips of her ears turned a light red color as she nodded. "O-of course, Sky.." She leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to cheek. Sky smiled sweetly before undoing her clasp and dropping her bra to the floor, next to the bed. He then slowly placed his hands on her breasts and gave them a light squeeze. Zelda moaned softly out of pleasure, which caused Sky to grin.

He gently kneaded her breasts in his hands, causing Zelda to elicit more soft moans, which grew slightly louder. He then leaned down placed his mouth over one nipple, beginning to suck it gently as he teased her other nipple with his fingers. Zelda arched her back slightly, letting out a rather loud moan. She could already feel herself getting wet. "S-Sky.." She panted and suddenly elicited another moan as he began sucking harder. "Y-you're so good.." She wrapped her arms around his waist.

Sky looked up and smiled warmly at Zelda. "I'm glad you think that.." He glanced down at her underwear, gulping slightly before looking back up at her eyes. Zelda, knowing what he was thinking simply nodded and smiled warmly. "Go ahead.." Sky nodded slowly before shakily reaching a hand to the waistband of Zelda's underwear and gently pulling them down, dropping them down on the floor next to her bra. Sky blushed deeply at Zelda's figure. She was fully exposed to him now. "You're so beautiful… So so beautiful.." Zelda blinked and smiled sheepishly, her blush darkening.

Sky leaned down and descended his onto hers once more, kissing her more passionately this time as he reached up and began to run his fingers through her soft, golden hair. Zelda smiled into the kiss, but she desperately wanted more with how much Sky was arousing her. She couldn't stop her hands from reaching down and hooking her thumbs onto the waistband of his boxers as they kissed. She began to slowly down pull the them down and when she got them down to his thighs, Sky pulled away and looked down.

"Z-Zelda,..are you sure you want to..?" Zelda shushed him softly and gently placed a finger to his lips. "Shh.. It's okay.. I-I want this.. I want you to take me and claim me as yours.." She softly kissed his forehead. Sky gulped and gently kissed her cheek. "A-alright love.." He allowed her to remove his boxers the rest of the way, fully exposing his hardened member to her. Zelda smirked and slowly began to stroke it, causing Sky to elicit a rather loud moan. "Z-Zelda." She shushed him gently once more and began to massage his member, just as he had done with her breasts. Sky moaned as waves of pleasure went through his body. "Zelda, please.."

Zelda smiled and finally let go of his member. "A-Alright, I'm ready.. I just wanted to give you some pleasure first like you did to me.." Sky smiled sweetly and softly kissed her forehead before positioning himself in front of her opening. He looked up at her, as if asking her if it was okay one last time. She just simply nodded and Sky slowly began to slide himself inside of her. Zelda bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut as she endured the pain that came with this sort of action for the first time. A single tear ran down her cheek and Sky stopped as he saw it. He began to pull himself out of her, but she stopped him. "N-no! Keep going! Please.." She looked at Sky with a pleading look in her eyes. He nodded and softly kissed her cheek before fully sliding himself into her. She moaned and reached up, gripping Sky's hair gently. He began thrusting gently at first, not want to cause her anymore pain, but Zelda's moans of pleasure aroused him even further and he began to thrust harder and faster. "A-Ah, Sky..!" She cried out, gripping Sky's hair tighter as her toes began to curl. Waves of pleasure were coursing through their bodies as they expressed their love in the most intimate way possible.

Sky began to plant small kisses all over Zelda's body as he kept thrusting, increasing his speed and strength little by little until he was going as fast and hard as possible. Zelda cried out with each thrust as he hit her sweet spot and buried her face in his hair. Sky smiled and then reached a hand down to Zelda's clitoris, teasing the nub there as he kept thrusting to give her extra sparks of pleasure. "S-Sky..!" She cried out as she felt him touching her clit. She could feel her climax coming as her toes curled even tighter and she tensed. "S-Sky, I can't..!" Sky leaned down and kissed her softly. "Shh..It's okay..Just let it go.." Zelda panted and smiled softly before crying out when he hit her sweet spot once more. "A-Ah! Okay.." She tensed once more and moaned as she released her orgasm. Sky grinned as he felt the warm liquid run down his length and soak the bed underneath them. He continued thrusting a little longer before he felt himself cum inside of her. Zelda smiled and shivered slightly as she felt a sudden warmth in her womb when Sky filled her. Her arms limply fell on Sky's back as he collapsed on top of her, too exhausted to pull himself out of her.

Zelda yawned and gently nuzzled Sky's shoulder. "You were so wonderful.." Sky looked up and softly kissed her nose. "As were you…I love you so much.." He yawned and then pulled the blanket over them before using Zelda's breasts as a pillow since he was too tired to move. Zelda smiled softly and gently kissed the top of his head. "I love you too.." She then laid her head back down onto the pillow and they both drifted off to sleep with smiles spread across their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Another Skyward Sword one-shot. I was too lazy to change all the Skys to Links in this one too. I probably won't use the nickname 'Sky' for any other future Skyward Sword one-shots though, since I don't want to confuse people.


End file.
